


Promets-moi d'être heureux

by LoupSpell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concours d'écriture, Drarry, Défi d'écritures, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSpell/pseuds/LoupSpell
Summary: Lors d'un bal commémoratif, Draco et Harry se croisent et le brun décide de faire un pas dans la direction du serpentard pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Celui-ci accepte la discussion hors de Poudlard, se rappelant d'une promesse qu'il avait faite quelques années auparavant. OS Drarry - Fanart de Upthehillart
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Promets-moi d'être heureux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers de m’appartient pas. 
> 
> NDA : OS écrit dans le cadre du concours du mois de Juillet de Kinai sur son serveur Discord, La Fabrique à Plumes. Le thème de l’OS : Promesse, le texte devait faire entre 2 000 et 6 500 mots.
> 
> NDA bis : Ne prends pas en compte le 19 ans plus tard ! 
> 
> Warning : Ce texte contient une relation homosexuelle donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin !! 
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou !  
> Bonne lecture

****

**1er Novembre 2004**

Draco se trouvait devant la tombe de Severus Snape, située dans le cimetière de Godric’s Hollow. C’était grâce à Harry Potter que son parrain avait pu être enterré auprès de Lily Evans. 

C’était encore un fait pour lequel il devait lui être reconnaissant. Il avait voulu le remercier pour son témoignage lors du procès de sa mère et le sien mais le survivant s’était volatilisé dès que le verdict avait été rendu. Les jours avaient passé et Draco avait abandonné l’idée de remercier Potter. 

L’après guerre pour le Serpentard avait été particulièrement difficile. Deux mois après son procès et son acquittement, son père, Lucius Malfoy, avait reçu sa peine, le baiser du Détraqueur. Draco avait accompagné sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy à Azkaban. 

Ils en étaient ressorti particulièrement chamboulés. Ils savaient tous deux que Lucius n’était pas innocent mais personne ne méritait une telle peine, se faire aspirer l’âme était vraiment la pire des sentences. Pourtant, Potter avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que cette peine soit abolie et que son père en soit exempté en échange d’une peine à perpétuité. La population sorcière avait besoin d’une peine assez forte pour les mangemorts surtout que son acquittement et l’assignation à résidence de sa mère pendant 6 ans n’avait pas calmé les foules. 

Ce refus d’abolition du baiser du Détraqueur par le ministère de la magie était aussi une décision politique, pour redorer le blason du gouvernement sorcier. 

Il avait par la suite dû s’occuper de sa mère qui avait très mal vécu la perte de son mari, elle n’était plus que l’ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait sombré petit à petit, Draco avait fait comme il le pouvait mais ça n’avait pas suffit. Elle est tombée gravement malade et il avait dû l'emmener d’urgence à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Mais dès que les médicomages surent qu’il s’agissait de sa mère, ils refusèrent de s’en occuper correctement et avaient donc fait le strict minimum, ayant un minimum de déontologie. Le balafré avait encore joué de ses relations en apprenant grâce à Hermione Granger, de passage à l'hôpital, que sa mère avait été hospitalisée. Narcissa avait ainsi finalement pu avoir les soins qu’elle méritait et avait pu rentrer chez elle un mois après. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Darco avait constaté une nette amélioration dans son comportement, elle sortait de plus en plus dans le parc entourant le manoir des Malfoy et il l’avait vu de nouveau rayonnante, s’occupant de sa roseraie, se baladant avec son fils à cheval ou même seule. 

Plus tard, vers la fin de l’été, elle lui avait avoué qu’elle avait reçu la visite de Harry et leur discussion lui avait fait réaliser qu’elle devait être là pour lui et que c’était l’occasion pour renouer avec sa sœur Andromeda Tonks. Elle lui avait aussi annoncé qu’elle avait envoyé une lettre à Andy, comme elle aimait l’appeler enfant. Il était content qu’elle ait décidé d’avancer et de renouer avec la seule famille qu’il lui restait. 

La fin de l’été annonçait aussi la rentrée à Poudlard. La reconstruction du château avait été plutôt rapide. En même temps, toute la communauté sorcière avait aidé. Draco avait d’abord voulu refaire sa 7ème année dans ce magnifique château, qui lui avait servi de refuge lorsque son père était encore là et durant le règne de Voldemort. Il avait réussi à motiver Blaise, Théo et Pansy pour refaire leur scolarité, mais le Conseil d’administration avait refusé leur présence. Ne voulant pas rester sur un échec, Théo avait envoyé une lettre à Minerva McGonagall, lui demandant des explications. Sa réponse avait été très claire, elle ne pouvait pas aller à l’encontre du Conseil d’administration sous peine de perdre son emploi, même si elle était contre cette décision, injuste. Mais elle leur avait suggéré de refaire leur année par correspondance. Leur demande, cette fois-ci, avait été approuvée. 

La petite troupe s'était donc rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse une semaine avant la rentrée pour acheter leurs fournitures. Mais ils rentrèrent aussi vite qu’ils étaient arrivés. Dès que les passants les avaient reconnu dans la rue, la foule s’était déchaînée sur eux. Ils n’avaient que très peu répliqué et s’étaient uniquement servi de leur baguette pour se protéger. Ils ne devaient leur fuite qu’à l’intervention de Granger, Luna Lovegood et de Harry, encore une fois. 

Après cette mésaventure, Blaise avait décidé de partir en Italie, le pays de sa famille, pour pouvoir étudier tranquillement et flâner dans les rues sans se faire agresser. Pansy l’avait suivi, ils sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Théodore Nott était parti en France dans une maison familiale. Quant à lui, Draco était resté en Angleterre, incapable de laisser sa mère, de quitter son pays, son manoir et surtout l’homme qui les avait tous sauvés. 

Le groupe de serpentard passa leur ASPIC à domicile et les quatres amis réussirent brillamment. Leur diplôme en poche, ils avaient décidé de faire leurs études supérieures en Angleterre mais toutes les universités les refusèrent sauf Blaise qui eu la chance de suivre des études de médicomagie. Pansy suite à ce nouvel échec décida d’accepter la proposition d’une école de communication en Italie. Théo fut accepté à l’Université de droit sorcier en France. Tandis que le blond fut contraint de suivre des études de potionnistes en Russie. 

Draco sortit de ses pensées en entendant des bruits de pas. Il se retourna et vit un couple avec un enfant s’approcher d’une tombe non loin de celle de son parrain. Il déposa un bouquet de fleurs avant de s'asseoir et de prendre la parole. 

\- Bonsoir parrain, ça fait un moment que je n’ai pas pu venir. J’ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps avec mon labo de potions et mes recherches personnelles. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui. Tout d’abord, tu me manques énormément. J’aurai tout donné pour que tu sois encore à mes côtés. Tu as plus été un père pour moi que Lucius. C’est toi qui me réconfortait petit lorsque je me blessais, une fois que mes parents n’étaient plus dans les parages. C’est toi aussi qui venait me border quand tu dormais au manoir. C’est toi aussi qui m’a donné les meilleurs conseils sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c’est encore toi qui m’a donné des conseils en amour, alors qu’il faut l’avouer tu n’étais pas le plus doué. 

Draco sourit en caressant doucement la pierre tombale. Il se remémora la discussion qu’ils avaient eu quelques années auparavant, durant sa 7ème année. 

_Flashback_

_Avril 1998_

_Draco se dirigeait vers le bureau de son parrain. Il avait reçu une note plus tôt dans la journée lui demandant de venir le voir après le dîner. Il arriva rapidement devant les appartements de Sev. Il toqua à la porte. Il patienta quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s’ouvre sur le professeur de potions. Il entra et s’installa dans le canapé face à la cheminée._

_\- Bonsoir Draco, tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

\- Un Brandy s’il te plaît. 

_Severus s'avança vers une commode, en sortit deux verres et les remplit. Il s’installa sur le canapé et tendit un verre au plus jeune._

_\- J’ai des choses importantes à te révéler et cela devra rester entre nous, tu m’entends ? demanda-t-il sans appel._

\- Promis. 

\- La fin est proche et peu importe l’issu je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à cette guerre. Le Lord va bientôt découvrir ce que je suis réellement. Mais pour cela il faut que je te raconte mon histoire. Il reprit son souffle pour rassembler ses idées.  
Enfant j’avais une voisine, prénommée Lily, Lily Evans. Ne m'interromps pas s’il te plait, dit-il en voyant son filleul ouvrir la bouche.  
Lily était une sorcière mais elle ne le savait pas avant que lui dise. Au fil du temps nous sommes devenus des meilleurs amis, elle était là pour me réconforter et me soigner lorsque mon père devenait trop violent. Cette proximité et le fait qu’on soit des sorciers l’avaient éloigné de sa soeur, qui détestait la magie. 

_Lors de notre rentrée à Poudlard, comme tu le sais nous n’avons pas été réparti dans les mêmes maisons mais Lily disait que ce n’était pas grave, qu’on resterait ami et que ça ne changeait rien. Malheureusement, elle eut tort. Je me faisais souvent prendre à parti par la bande de James. Ils aimaient me ridiculiser, m’humilier. Lily prenait régulièrement ma défense, même si je m’éloignais d’elle aux fils des années, à cause de mes fréquentations chez les Serpentards. Et un jour tout a dérapé. Les Maraudeurs avaient été particulièrement cruels et Lily s’était encore une fois interposée. Ne supportant plus qu’elle intervienne, j’ai été abjecte. Je l’ai traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Bien sûr, un peu plus tard j’ai voulu m’excuser mais le mal était fait et cela avait mis fin à notre amitié. Ce jour là j’ai regretté de l’avoir insulté mais aussi de lui avoir jamais dit ce que je ressentais pour elle. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fit de la peine de la voir se rapprocher doucement de James, pour finalement les voir se bécoter dans les couloirs._

_Par la suite, je me suis ralliée à la cause du Lord mais quand j’ai su qu’il visait les Potter par ma faute, je suis allé voir Albus Dumbledore pour lui demander de l’aide. Il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait m’aider. Il accepta de mettre à l’abris la famille Potter, à une condition, que je lui serve d’espion. J’ai accepté parce que je n’avais pas envie de voir la seule personne que j’ai sincèrement aimé, mourir sans avoir rien pu faire pour la protéger._

_Severus fit une pause dans son récit, but une gorgée de son verre avant de reprendre._

_\- Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Le 31 Octobre 1981 le Lord fut vaincu au détriment de la vie de James et Lily, ma douce Lily. Cette nuit là, j’ai perdu une partie de moi. J’avais perdu mon âme-soeur. Mon monde s’est effondré. J’ai voulu en finir mais j’ai vu ce bambin dans le lit, le fils de la femme que j’aimais et que j’aime toujours. Alors j’ai juré à cet instant que je protégerai Harry Potter quoi qu’il en coûte, pour Lily. Depuis je n’ai pas cessé d’aider Harry dans l’ombre._

_Maintenant tu sais tout._

_\- Qu’est ce qui te fait dire que je ne vais pas m’empresser de tout raconter au Lord ? questionna le blond._

\- Je sais que tu n’as jamais réellement voulu devenir un mangemort et que ses méthodes te débectes. Je sais aussi que le jour de la mort de Dumbledore tu étais prêt à accepter son offre, si seulement les autres n’étaient pas arrivés aussi vite… 

\- C’est vrai tu as raison. Mais pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ? Est ce que tu penses vraiment ne pas survivre à cette guerre ? 

\- Oui, je le sens. Il arrivera le jour où le Lord découvrira ma traîtrise et j’espère que la fin de son règne sera imminente. Je te dis tout ça car il ne faut pas que tu passes à côté du bonheur. Le bonheur d’être avec la personne que tu aimes profondément. Je veux que tu me promettes une chose : Si tu aimes quelqu'un, dis-lui. Même si tu as peur que ce ne soit pas une bonne chose. Même si tu as peur que ça te cause des problèmes. Même si tu as peur que ça détruise ta vie, tu le dis, et tu le dis fort.* 

_\- Promets le moi ! Promets moi d’être heureux !_

_\- Je te le promets parrain ! déclara Draco avant de serrer dans ses bras son parrain._

_Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants avant que le plus âgé mette fin à leur étreinte. Draco vida son verre et se leva. Il prit une dernière fois son parrain dans les bras avant de se diriger vers son dortoir._

_Fin flashback_

\- Si je suis venue de voir, c’est surtout pour t’annoncer que j’ai décidé d’être heureux et je ferai tout pour l’être. J’ai décidé de forcer le destin. Harry tombera dans mes bras foi de Malfoy. J’ai longtemps hésité mais je l’ai recroisé il y a plusieurs mois sur le Chemin de Traverse, bien sûr il ne m’a pas reconnu puisque j’étais sous polynectar mais il était resplendissant. Le revoir m’a donné envie de le remercier et cette fois-ci je ne me dégonflerai pas. C’est pourquoi j’irai au bal commémoratif ce soir à Poudlard. J’espère que la prochaine fois que je viendrai ça sera pour t’annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Le jeune Malfoy se releva, regarda une dernière fois la tombe de son parrain, sortit du cimetière avant de transplaner derrière dans une ruelle sombre. Il atterrit dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et partit se réchauffer sous la douche avant de se préparer pour le bal commémoratif. 

Il revêtit son plus beau costume, un pantalon noir, une chemise noire en satin assortie d’une cravate noire, une veste de costume noire avec le revers en satin, prit une paire de Richelieu et une jolie écharpe en cachemire vert venait agrémenter l’ensemble. La fin de la guerre lui avait fait découvrir les costumes moldus et il avait adoré. Voyant l’heure, il se décida à partir. Il sortit du manoir, remonta l’allée jusqu'au portail en fer forgé pour se calmer avant de transplaner pour Pré-au-lard. 

Il arriva rapidement devant le portail de Poudlard, revenir en ce lieu ravivait des souvenirs pour certains douleureux. Il avait aimé ce château, c’était son havre de paix en quelques sorte même s’il avait dû en permanence jouer un rôle pour contenter son père et les autres Serpentards. 

Il fut accueilli par McGonagall qui lui sourit avec bienveillance. 

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez venu cette année Mr. Malfoy. Peu de serpentard de votre année viennent au bal commémoratif alors qu’il est important que toutes les maisons soient unis en ce jour. Tous les élèves, tous les sorciers, qu’importe leur camp, ont perdu un être cher dans cette guerre. Il est important de leur rendre hommage, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le blond acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la Grande salle où les anciens élèves, les membres du Gouvernement et certains journalistes avaient pris place. Il se fit discret, il s’installa à une petite table assez éloignée de l’estrade et aussi de la porte d’entrée. Personne n’avait encore remarqué sa présence et il en était content. La Grande salle se remplit rapidement et il eut un mouvement de foule lorsque le trio d’or entra. Les journalistes se ruèrent sur eux avant de vite se faire remettre à leur place par Harry et Hermione. Ils s’installèrent non loin de l’estrade mais tout de même trop proche de lui. 

Quelques instants plus tard Minerva arriva accompagnée du Ministre de la magie Shacklebolt. Celui-ci alla saluer le trio et, en se retournant pour monter sur l’estrade, il le vit et lui fit un signe de tête. 

Le Ministre fit un beau discours clair et concis avant d’inviter tout le monde à manger. 

Plus tard dans la soirée, il vit Hermione se tourner vers le fond de la salle et lui sourire avant de reprendre sa discussion avec son beau brun. Apparemment, Hermione l'avait vu en arrivant mais n’avait rien dit aux deux autres, sûrement pour éviter une émeute du côté du rouquin, qui lui servait de petit-ami. Il aurait tant voulu que Harry se retourne et vienne lui parler. Pour lui dire quoi, il ne savait pas mais juste un geste de sa part lui permettrait de se lancer. 

Il était presque 23 heures lorsque notre blondinet se décida à partir, seuls quelques serpentards étaient venus le voir. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu’il fut stoppé dans son élan par une main sur son bras. Il leva les yeux et rencontra un magnifique regard vert émeraude. 

\- Potter. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

\- Malfoy, ne sois pas si agressif. Je venais juste voir si tu allais bien. 

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je me porte comme un charme. Maintenant j’aimerais partir, déclara-t-il en repoussant la main qui le retenait. 

\- Attends Malfoy. Je veux réellement savoir comment tu vas, ça fait six ans qu’on ne s’est pas vu. Il serait temps d’enterrer la hache de guerre tu ne crois pas ? 

\- Je ne te savais pas si mature Potter. Mais soit, si tu veux savoir comment je vais, Vendredi prochain 16 heures au Damson & Co à Soho dans le Londres moldu. 

Draco profita de l'air béat du brun pour s'éclipser et rentrer chez lui. Cette soirée avait été éprouvante, tout comme cette journée. Il se déshabilla rapidement, mit un bas de pyjama et se glissa dans son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

Draco se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain matin avant de se rappeler du rendez-vous qu’il avait donné à Harry. Il se fustigea mentalement, avant de se dire que c’était une bonne chose. Il allait enfin pouvoir le remercier et ça serait peut être l’occasion pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il prit un bon petit déjeuner avant de partir se laver et de commencer sa journée de travail. 

Depuis la fin de ses études de potionnistes, il avait ouvert une boutique et son propre laboratoire de potions. La plupart de ses clients étaient étrangers et souvent russes car il avait acquis une très bonne réputation en Russie durant ses études. Il était devenu un grand maître des potions là-bas. Malheureusement, les clients anglais étaient très rares, voire inexistants, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de vivre aisément. Certes, il vivait dans un manoir et il ne mourrait pas de faim mais il y avait des loisirs qu’il ne pouvait plus se permettre pour le bien de sa mère et le sien. Il avait appris à faire avec et s’en était plutôt bien accommodé. 

Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement, il reçut la visite de Théo et de Blaise. Blaise lui annonça qu’il était pris en stage en pédiatrie, il en était ravi puisqu’il voulait devenir pédiatre. Il lui annonça aussi qu’il avait croisé plusieurs fois Hermione Granger, maintenant Weasley et que contre toute attente, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Vendredi 5 Novembre 2004**

Le vendredi arriva bien vite aussi bien pour Harry que pour Draco. Tous deux étaient stressés par ce rendez-vous. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s’attendre mais sans le savoir, ils pensèrent tous deux que cette entrevue leur permettrait peut-être de devenir amis.

Draco arriva en avance au café, il s’installa à une table un peu reculée et attendit que l’autre sorcier passe la porte. Contre toute attente Harry poussa la porte du café à 16 heures pile. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle et repéra assez facilement le blond. Il se dirigea vers lui et s’installa en face de lui. 

\- Potter. 

\- Malfoy. 

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant de se faire interrompre par un serveur qui venait prendre leur commande. 

\- Je vais prendre un thé Earl Grey avec un nuage de lait et deux scones s’il vous plaît, énonça le blond. 

\- Pour moi ce sera un macchiato au caramel avec un cupcake à la vanille. 

Le serveur repartit aussi rapidement qu’il était arrivé et nos deux sorciers se retrouvèrent comme deux idiots, ne sachant pas par où commencer. 

\- Écoute…, commença le blond avant de se faire interrompre par Harry. 

\- Alors…

\- Pardon, s’excusa Harry. Tu disais ? 

\- Voilà, ça fait plusieurs années que j’y pense, depuis la fin de la guerre pour être exact et je voulais te remercier pour ton témoignage lors du procès de ma mère et le mien. Je sais que j’aurai du venir te voir plus tôt pour ça mais tu ne m’en as pas laissé l’occasion et puis les autres fois où je t’ai vu, je n’étais pas vraiment disposé à te remercier. 

\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier Draco. Je peux t’appeler Draco ? Après tout, on a décidé d’enterrer la hache de guerre, non ? demande le brun. Voyant son interlocuteur acquiescer, il continua. J’ai fait ce qui était juste lors de ton procès et celui de Narcissa. Sans ta mère, Voldemort serait toujours vivant et sans toi j’aurai pas pu accomplir la tâche qui m'était destiné et puis tu n’es pas un meurtrier. J’étais là, ce soir-là, dans la Tour d’Astronomie. Tu n’as jamais voulu tuer Albus, mais comme moi tu n’as pas eu le choix. D'autres avaient décidé pour toi. Ton père, mais aussi Voldemort. C’est du passé maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait. 

Le serveur revint avec leur commande. Draco but une gorgée de son thé avant de prendre la parole. 

\- Merci profondément, Harry, pour ton aide lorsque ma mère a été hospitalisée après la guerre. Sans ton aide, je ne sais ce que je serais devenu si elle était morte. 

\- C’est normal Draco. Parlons de choses plus gaies. Que deviens-tu ? 

\- Je suis devenu maître des potions et j’ai ouvert ma propre boutique et mon propre laboratoire. Et toi ? 

\- J’ai d’abord suivi la formation d’Auror avant de me rendre compte que ce n’était pas le métier que je voulais faire. Je voulais devenir Auror pour de mauvaises raisons et cette prise de conscience je la dois à Hermione comme toujours. J’ai voyagé au début avec Luna, puis elle a rencontré quelqu’un au Brésil et nos routes se sont séparées. Je suis finalement rentré en Angleterre il y a deux ans et depuis je suis professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. 

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien le reste de l'après-midi avant de se séparer. 

Draco fut particulièrement heureux de l'issue de ce rendez-vous et il espérait que le brun voudrait bien le revoir. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Janvier 2005**

Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis leur premier rendez-vous. Harry en était ressorti assez perturbé. Il ne pensait pas que discuter avec Draco serait si plaisant. Bon, engager la conversation avait été un peu compliqué mais après, c’était comme parler à un un vieil ami. Il avait longtemps hésité à en parler à ses meilleurs amis, mais Hermione l’avait grillé de suite quand elle l'avait vu quatre jours plus tard. Il lui avait tout raconté, leur discussion, son ressenti et son hésitation à envoyer un hibou à Draco pour le revoir. Finalement, parler lui avait fait du bien et il avait donné rendez-vous au serpentard une semaine après leur première entrevue. 

Depuis ils se voyaient toutes les semaines, ils parlaient de leur enfance, de leurs études, des voyages d’Harry. Ils n’abordèrent pas le sujet de la guerre, sujet encore trop sensible pour eux deux. En deux mois, Harry avait commencé à s’attacher à Draco. Au début, c’était simplement un copain qu’il appréciait, puis c’était devenu un peu plus fort et il s’était dit qu’il le considérait vraiment comme un ami. Sa famille et ses amis le voyaient de plus en plus épanoui et tout le monde pensait qu’il était en couple et qu’il leur présenterait bientôt son copain. Eh oui, Harry Potter était gay, cela avait fait chou gras dans la Gazette du sorcier. Rita Skeeter ne s’était pas gênée pour que ça fasse la une des journaux pendant plusieurs jours. Les réactions avaient été assez mitigées, il avait reçu quelques beuglantes de vieilles mégères lui disant que c’était anormal, qu’il avait dû recevoir un sort de magie noir. Il avait aussi reçu beaucoup de lettres de fan lui demandant de l’épouser. Au bout de quelques semaines, les fans et la population sorcière s’étaient calmés et il avait pu ressortir dans les rues sans se faire accoster par un journaliste ou un homme lui déclarant son amour. Toute cette histoire avait beaucoup faire rire Ron et ses frères. Molly Weasley l’avait plutôt bien pris, Harry avait un peu redouté sa réaction mais elle avait su le rassurer. 

Aujourd’hui il devait aller récupérer Teddy chez sa grand-mère. Depuis qu’il était revenu de ses voyages, il s’occupait régulièrement de son filleul le week-end et durant les vacances scolaires pour aider Andy qui n’était plus toute jeune. 

Harry arriva chez Andy en milieu d'après-midi et entra dans le salon. Mais il fut surpris d’y trouver Madame Malfoy assise par terre en train de jouer avec Teddy. Celui-ci était trop occupé à jouer qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée de son parrain dans la maison. 

\- Madame Malfoy, dit-il surpris. 

\- Oh Mr Potter. Ravie de vous voir ! Je suis venue prendre le thé avec Andy, je pensais qu’elle vous avait prévenu. 

\- Harry ! entendit-il dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Andy avec un service à thé sur un plateau. 

\- Bonjour Andy ! Comment tu vas ? 

\- Bien mon chéri. Je t’avais dit que je parlais régulièrement à Narcissa depuis quelques mois. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu’elle vient prendre le thé à la maison et puis elle a pu rencontrer Teddy. Elle posa le plateau sur la table et appela son petit-fils. Teddy mon chéri regarde qui est venu te chercher. 

Le petit releva la tête et dès qu’il vit son parrain il se leva et couru vers lui. Le brun se baissa pour le prendre lui faire un câlin. Les cheveux de Teddy changèrent de couleur pour adopter la même coupe que son parrain adoré. 

\- Comment vas- tu mon bonhomme ? 

\- Super bien Ry’, Cissa’ m’a apporté un nouveau jouet, dit le petit plein d’entrain avant d’embrasser le plus âgé sur la joue et de se détacher de lui pour lui montrer son nouveau jouet. 

Le gryffondor resta avec la petite famille tout le reste de l’après-midi avant de partir avec Teddy chez Hermione et Ron où ils étaient invités à dîner. 

Le dîner chez ses meilleurs amis fût relativement calme, après tout Hermione était très fatiguée en ce moment, son travail à l'hôpital lui demandait beaucoup d'investissement et lui laissait peu de répit. Le brun décida de ne pas trop tarder pour ne pas fatiguer sa meilleure amie plus qu’elle ne l’était et Teddy qui commençait déjà à piquer du nez. 

Après leur avoir dit aurevoir et pris le petit dans ses bras, il entra dans la cheminée et énonça le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Pendant ses voyages, il avait demandé à une société de décoration de venir réaménager la maison familiale de son parrain. Les travaux avaient rendu la maison beaucoup plus vivable et lumineuse pour accueillir Harry et Teddy la moitié de l'année.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**10 Mars 2005**

Cela faisait quatre mois que Draco et Harry se fréquentaient toutes les semaines. Draco avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer le petit Teddy. Le plus jeune avait de suite adopté le blond, si bien que dès qu'il le voyait, il changeait le brun de ses cheveux en blond platine. Cela avait fait plaisir à son parrain qui voyait d'un très bon œil cette proximité entre son filleul et son Draco. Oui son Draco, il avait fini par accepter ses sentiments, sentiments qui étaient devenus de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres. Il hésitait à se déclarer même s'il avait remarqué chez le blond des petites attentions, un comportement qu'on n’a pas normalement avec un simple ami. Mais, il avait peur de se lancer, peur que Draco lui rit au nez et lui dise qu'il avait mal interprété son attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait si son ancien camarade ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments ? Il savait que si c'était le cas, il perdrait à jamais ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire, son amitié et sa présence à ses côtés étaient primordiales. 

Il devait justement le retrouver avec Teddy à Hyde Park pour que le petit puisse profiter du soleil qui daignait enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Il se secoua et appela Teddy pour partir. 

Il aimait marcher dans les rues londoniennes avec Teddy quand il faisait un temps pareil. Alors qu'ils arrivaient pratiquement à Hyde Park, ils croisèrent un couple d'hommes. Teddy en les voyant le questionna 

\- Parrain ! Est ce que Draco et toi vous allez vous embrasser ? 

\- Quoi ?! Ne dit pas de bêtises Teddy. Draco n'est qu'un ami, répondit Harry rouge comme une tomate.

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es tout rouge ? 

\- Parce que cette conversation me rend mal à l’aise et que Draco n’est absolument pas mon type d’homme, Teddy, affirma-t-il sans grande conviction. 

Ils continuèrent de marcher avant d’arriver à l’entrée du parc, côté Marble Arch. Draco les attendait assis sur un banc, un journal entre les mains. Harry n’arrivait pas à le lâcher des yeux, il était vêtu d’un jean brut, un petit pull vert col en V, une paire de mocassins et un trench. On aurait dit un mannequin tout droit sorti d’un magazine de mode.

Teddy qui était resté à côté du brun ne manqua pas l’air béat de celui-ci. Le petit Lupin couru vers le blond pour le saluer et lui raconter sa journée. Harry reprit ses esprits alors que Teddy était en train de raconter à Draco ce qu’il avait fait à l’école. 

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Neville, Hermione et lui avaient travaillé pour monter un projet d’école maternelle et primaire pour les jeunes sorciers avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Après un an de recherches, de réflexions sur l’organisation des cours, à trouver un bâtiment adapté pour les enfants, ils avaient enfin pu présenter leur projet au Ministre de la justice et au Magenmagot. Celui-ci avait été approuvé et avec un peu beaucoup d’huile de coude et de formidables amis, l’école avait pu ouvrir en Septembre 2000. La création de cette école avait permis à beaucoup de sorciers nés moldus de se familiariser avec la magie tout en suivant un cursus scolaire normal. Au départ, peu d’enfants issus de famille de sorciers étaient présents à l’école mais depuis quelques années les familles sorcières n’hésitaient plus à mettre leurs enfants à l’école Phoenix. 

Le brun rejoignit rapidement Draco qui lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs. Il s'empourpra et bafouilla des remerciements avant de prendre le bouquet. Il finit par briser le silence en engageant la conversation avec lui tandis que Teddy courait après les pigeons devant eux. 

\- Alors la boutique marche bien ? questionna le brun. 

\- Oui, elle ne désemplit plus. Encore une chose pour laquelle je dois te remercier, répondit-il en souriant. 

\- Ahah pour une fois que ma célébrité a du positif ! rigola le brun. 

\- Comme quoi ça a du bon de te côtoyer, rétorqua le blond en lui donnant une pichenette. 

Harry lui sourit avant de se diriger vers les transats installés dans Hyde Park, tout en interpellant Teddy pour lui dire de venir jouer non loin d’eux. Draco le suivit et s’allongea à côté de lui. 

Ils restèrent là, à regarder Teddy s’amuser avec les pigeons et les autres enfants. Le brun se tourna vers son homologue et constata qu’il le fixait. 

\- J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non, je te regarde juste, répondit-t-il spontanément. 

\- Je ne suis pas si intéressant pour que tu me regardes de cette façon. 

\- Si Harry, bien plus intéressant que tu ne le penses, affirma Draco qui s’avançait vers lui. 

Le blond se rapprocha de lui, il était tellement près qu’il pouvait sentir le souffle de son vis-à-vis contre ses lèvres. Quelques centimètres les séparaient et Draco combla la distance. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry avant d’approfondir le baiser voyant qu’il ne l’avait pas rejeté. Le gryffondor répondit rapidement au baiser. Ils se séparèrent un peu essoufflés. Harry prit la main du blond et déclara : 

\- Je t’aime Draco Malfoy. Je t’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé quelqu’un. 

\- Moi aussi je t’aime Harry Potter. 

Harry se pencha de nouveau vers Draco pour quémander un baiser. 

Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien, ils étaient tous deux sur un petit nuage mais Teddy se fit un plaisir de se rappeler à eux.

\- Ouii, vous êtes ensemble. Je le savais ! Mamie ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais qu’il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux, s’exclama-t-il. 

Le tout nouveau couple fut surpris par tant de perspicacité pour un si jeune enfant avant de sourire, heureux que le petit le prenne si bien. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **31 Décembre 2005**

Draco se préparait dans sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy, il était invité ainsi que sa mère au Terrier pour fêter la nouvelle année. Il appréhendait un peu cette soirée, non pas parce qu’il redoutait leurs réactions mais plutôt parce qu’il avait une demande importante à faire à Harry et même s’il trouvait que leur relation était toute nouvelle, il avait envie que leur couple évolue. 

Au départ, ils avaient voulu garder leur relation secrète mais Teddy était tellement heureux que son parrain et son cousin soient ensemble qu’il l’avait directement dit à Andy, Hermione et Ron quand il les avait vu. L’information avait finalement vite circulée connaissant la famille Weasley. Contre toute attente la famille de coeur du brun avait très bien accepté la nouvelle, après tout Harry et Draco se fréquentaient depuis un moment et toute la famille avait bien vu que Harry était plus épanoui depuis qu’il côtoyait le jeune Malfoy. 

Leur mise en couple avait aussi eu un impact pour le jeune Teddy. Il rayonnait de bonheur. 

Le blond sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte, il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu’il n’avait pas vu sa mère qui attendait à l’entrée de sa chambre. 

\- Tu as l’air bien stressé mon fils, dit-elle soucieuse. 

\- J’ai une demande importante à faire à Harry. Non pas ce genre là, maman, ajouta-t-il en devinant très bien les pensées de celle-ci. C’est beaucoup trop tôt. Mais je pense aussi que ma demande arrive trop tôt dans notre histoire. 

\- Il n’est jamais trop tôt, il n’y a pas de délai à respecter avant de faire des projets de couple. Ce qui est important c’est que tu sois heureux avec lui, que vous vous aimiez et que vous ayez envie de construire un avenir commun. Après que ça soit demain ou dans plusieurs années ce n’est pas grave, déclara Narcissa. 

Il se tourna vers sa mère, lui sourit, rassuré par ses paroles et elle sut que son fils n'hésiterait plus à ouvrir son cœur à Harry. 

Ils partirent en direction du Terrier quelques minutes plus tard. La petite maison était pleine à craquer, il y avait tant de monde. La famille Weasley qui était au complet pour une fois, Andy et Teddy, les amis de la famille, les copains et copines respectifs de Ginny et Charlie. 

Dès que Teddy aperçut son cousin il lui fonça dessus avant de l’assaillir avec un flot de paroles. Les autres le saluèrent chaleureusement. Alors qu’il était absorbé par le récit du plus jeune, il sentit deux bras l’enlacer. Il releva la tête et sourit comme un poufsouffle en voyant son brun, celui-ci lui embrassa le front et s'assit sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil. 

Teddy babila encore un moment avant d’être entrainer par Molly en cuisine, il allait lui servir de second. Le blond regarda le jeune Lupin s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur le brun installé à côté de lui. Harry était heureux, au milieu de sa famille et Draco se promit de tout faire pour que cela reste ainsi car seul le bonheur de son compagnon importait. Il n’était heureux que si l’autre était heureux. Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus un peu comme les deux faces d’une même pièce. Inséparables. 

A cette constatation il se dit que c’était le bon moment pour faire évoluer leur couple. Il voulait réellement former une famille avec Harry et Teddy. 

Il fut distrait tout le long du repas et Harry l’avait remarqué et n’avait pas arrêté de lui demander s’il allait bien et si quelque chose le préoccupait. Il l’avait rassuré tant bien que mal et attendait impatiemment la fin du repas pour faire sa demande. 

Alors que tout le monde allait se lever de table. Le jeune Malfoy se leva et attira l’attention de tout le monde. 

\- Comme tout le monde le sait, ça fait maintenant neuf mois que je suis en couple avec Harry. Vous m’avez accueilli chaleureusement dans votre famille malgré mon passif avec celle-ci. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je suis encore une fois désolé de vous avoir méprisé et de m'être comporté comme un petit con arrogant. Vous avez un grand coeur. Et toi, Harry, merci d’avoir accepté de faire table rase du passé, de m’avoir donné une seconde chance, d’avoir fait le premier pas. Depuis un an, je nage dans le bonheur, oui je sais Ron ça fait Poufsouffle, rajouta le blond en voyant le rouquin esquisser un sourire. J’ai gagné une nouvelle famille, des amis et surtout un petit ami extraordinaire.  
J’aimerai qu’on forme un famille Teddy, toi et moi, dit-il en se tournant vers le gryffondor. Je t’aime plus que tout. J’aimerais qu’on habite tous les trois, ensemble.

Toute l’assemblée resta un peu béat devant une telle déclaration de la part du Prince des glaces. Harry était sonné par une telle demande, s’il s’attendait à ce que Draco lui demande d'emménager ensemble. Il comprenait bien pourquoi son blondinet avait eu la tête ailleurs toute la soirée. 

Voyant la tête de celui-ci se refermer à sa non réaction, il se secoua et l’enlaça avant de lui répondre par l’affirmative en souriant comme un benêt. 

Le reste de la soirée, Harry la passa un peu dans un état second. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Janvier 2006**

**POV Teddy**

Teddy se leva tranquillement, profitant encore des vacances à la maison. Depuis que Dray était venu vivre chez eux, pas mal de choses avaient changé. Sa relation avec le blond avait évolué, ils étaient déjà proches depuis plusieurs mois mais la cohabitation leur avait permis d’être encore plus complices. Il était content d’avoir une autre personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter lorsque son parrain n’était pas là. Ils formaient une famille, c’était ses parents. Oui, car après plusieurs mois à vivre ensemble et à être élevé par les deux amoureux, il les considérait comme mes parents. Il n’avait jamais osé le dire à Harry, il savait que pour lui c’était important qu’il fasse la distinction entre son père Remus et lui, son parrain. Il la faisait très bien mais Harry était son papa, la personne qui l’élevait et l’aimait. Dray était lui aussi devenu son second père. 

Après plusieurs minutes passées dans la salle de bain, il descendit les escaliers, tenant à la main son doudou en forme de dragon que le serpentard lui avait offert plusieurs mois auparavant car, oui il avait encore un doudou à l’âge de huit ans. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d’où il entendait des voix s’échapper. Au moment d’entrer dans la pièce, il se stoppa et observa ses parents évoluer. Le brun s’occupait de faire les pancakes et les oeufs brouillés tandis que le blond se chargeait des boissons mais dès que l’un passait près de l’autre, il l’embrassait ou l’enlaçait avant de repartir à ses occupations. Il adorait les observer. 

C’est le blondinet qui finit par remarquer sa présence. Ils prirent chacun leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement avant que Draco les appelle pour partir de la maison en direction d’une destination surprise. 

Une heure plus tard, nous étions arrivés à la fête foraine. Il leur sauta dans les bras en leur murmurant “Merci, père. Merci, papa”. Ils l’embrassèrent sur le sommet de la tête avant qu’il se dirige vers son attraction favorite le grand huit. Une fois dans la file d’attente, il put regarder Harry rassurer Draco et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes du moins c’est ce qu’il pensait car il vit le blond rougir comme une pivoine et du haut de ses huit ans, il y a des choses qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre. 

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même ambiance et ils finirent par rentrer à la maison les mains remplies de peluches et le sourire aux lèvres. 

  
  


oOoOoOoOoOo

 **10 Mars 2007**

Un an après leur mise en couple, ils avaient emménagé ensemble avec Teddy au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Bien sûr, comme tous les couples, ils avaient eu quelques disputes et, connaissant leur caractère respectif et leur personnalité, elles avaient été monumentales. Mais rien d'insurmontable après une bonne discussion et une jolie preuve d'amour.

C’était un jour particulier pour Harry, certes c’était leur deux ans ensemble, mais le brun prévoyait une surprise particulière pour son amour. Il comptait lui faire sa demande ce soir. Il sentait que c’était le bon moment. Il avait acheté la bague depuis 3 mois, mais jusqu’à maintenant il n’avait pas trouvé le courage, ni le bon moment. Alors le jour de leur anniversaire lui avait parut être une bonne idée. Il avait tout préparé pour qu’il ne se doute de rien. Draco était parti travailler à la boutique le matin sans se douter de la surprise que lui préparait son cher et tendre pour le dîner.

Celui-ci s'occupa de Teddy toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi avant de le déposer chez Ron et Hermione. Une fois revenu chez lui, il commença à préparer le dîner et dressa la table digne d'un film romantique. Il s'habilla élégamment et attendit que Dray rentre du travail trente minutes plus tard. 

Le blond fut subjugué par la classe de son mari et du repas qu'il avait fait.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Honey, dit le blond avant de l'embrasser délicatement. 

Il vit Harry se lever et lui faire face avant de le voir sortir un petit écrin de sa poche. 

\- Veux-tu m’épouser ? demanda le brun en le regardant dans les yeux.

Draco resta sonné quelques secondes par la demande, avant d’embrasser son dorénavent fiancé, langoureusement. Harry rompit le baiser et lui enfila le magnifique anneau en or qu'il avait fait faire, à l'intérieur il avait fait graver leurs initiales. 

Draco lui montra toute la nuit à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il était heureux de vivre avec lui et de devenir son mari. 

Quelques jours plus tard, le Serpentard se rendit sur la tombe de son parrain accompagné de son fiancé.

\- Bonjour parrain, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer je vais me marier avec Harry. J'ai tenu ma promesse pour le moment, je suis le plus heureux des hommes depuis deux ans déjà et j'espère que je le serai encore pendant de longues années. Je ferais tout pour l'être ! déclara-t-il avant de déposer une couronne de fleurs et de Lys sur sa tombe. 

Le couple partit main dans la main avant de transplaner, se promettant d'être heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour avec leur fils, Teddy. 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> *de Grey’s Anatomy
> 
> J’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! 
> 
> Bisous


End file.
